Souviens toi
by lisya
Summary: Voici trois ans que Cédric est mort, récit de son amant, désespéré... Harry/Cédric Song fic : Ensemble de JJ Goldman


**Souviens-toi (ensemble de JJ Goldman)**

Cédric... Souviens-toi...

_Souviens-toi_

_Etait-ce mai, novembre_

_Ici ou là ?_

_Etait-ce un lundi ?_

_Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense_

_Mais nous étions ensemble_

_Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi_

_Souviens-toi_

Cédric...

Tu étais beau, tu étais gentil, tu étais intelligent, tu méritais toute l'attention que l'on te portait

Tu nous aimais comme on t'aimait et tu ne te sentais pas supérieur... Tu n'avais point de défauts à mes yeux... Peut-être celui d'avoir été trop courageux... Ou bien de m'avoir écouté en cet affreux jour de Juin. Ce jour où inconsciemment je t'ai envoyé à la mort... Je croyais que tu serais vainqueur, mais au final tu t'es retrouvé perdant... tu as tout perdu! Ta famille, tes amis... et moi... Tu t'en es allé comme ça, sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, tu nous as abandonné à notre sort, à cette terre si terrible... Tu étais joyeux, tu étais heureux, un sourire orné toujours tes jolies lèvres... J'aimais voir dans tes yeux cette envie grandissante, j'aimais voir dans tes yeux l'amour que tu me portais... J'avais plaisir à te regarder comme la première fois où l'on s'était embrassé... Mais désormais tout est fini... Désormais tu es parti...

_Souviens-toi_

_Etait-ce mai, novembre_

_Ici ou là ?_

_Etait-ce un lundi ?_

_Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense_

_Mais nous étions ensemble_

_Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi_

_Souviens-toi_

Cédric...

Souviens toi de nos journées ensembles, souviens toi que toutes les filles, toutes tes fans, étaient jalouses de moi... Souviens-toi Cédric du premier jour où tu m'as dit « je t'aime », dans cette salle de bain... Souviens t'en... Te rappelles-tu du jour où tu m'as pris par la main et où tu m'as emmené jusqu'au lac? T'en rappelles-tu Cédric? C'était si beau... C'était tellement beau! Souviens-toi Cédric du jour où tu m'as rencontré vraiment pour la première fois et que tu m'as traité comme si j'étais un enfant... Puis le jour où tu m'as serré la main, où tu m'as traité comme ton égal malgré notre différence d'âge? T'es souviens-tu Cédric?

_Souviens-toi_

_Etait-ce mai, novembre_

_Ici ou là ?_

_Etait-ce un lundi ?_

_Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense_

_Mais nous étions ensemble_

_Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi_

_Souviens-toi_

Cédric...

Souviens-toi de ce jour... De ce jour où l'on s'est retrouvé dans la salle de bain des préfets... Souviens-toi lorsqu'on s'est regardé ce jour-là! Souviens toi du sourire qui ornait nos lèvres quand nous nous sommes approché... Cédric, souviens toi du goût qu'avait notre premier baiser... Cédric souviens-toi, qu'après, sans qu'on n'ai pu se contrôler, nous avons fait l'amour... Cédric souviens-toi de ses bons moments, Cédric... Tu me manques, c'est affreux, Cédric, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi chaque jour... Cédric, ça fait trois ans que tu es parti maintenant... Cédric, la guerre est fini... Je sais à quel point tu aurais aimé être là le jour où le mage noir a été anéanti... Cédric... Reviens...

_Reviens-moi_

_De tes voyages si loin_

_Reviens-moi_

_Tout s'ajoute à ma vie_

_J'ai besoin de nos chemins qui se croisent_

_Quand le temps nous rassemble_

_Ensemble, tout est plus joli._

Cédric...

Reviens à moi, Cédric, ça fait trois ans que je t'attends... Je n'y ai pas cru quand je t'ai vu allongé, les bras en croix... Non, j'ai cru que c'était une blague que tu me faisais, que tu allais te relever, me sourire et me dire : « Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru? » et que tu allais rire! Mais non... Non, ce n'était pas une blague... J'étais en larmes quand on t'a enterré... Je ne voulais pas y croire... Mais c'était tellement vrai ! Lorsque Dumbledore a fait son discours, toute la salle a pleuré... Même certains Serpentards ! Tu t'imagines Cédric ? Tout le monde t'aimait ! Personne ne voulait que tu meurs, on voulait te voir grandir, te marier, devenir Auror, être heureux! ...

_Reviens-moi_

_De tes voyages si loin_

_Reviens-moi_

_Tout s'ajoute à ma vie_

_J'ai besoin de nos chemins qui se croisent_

_Quand le temps nous rassemble_

_Ensemble, tout est plus joli._

Cédric...

J'ai besoin de toi... Rien n'est plus comme avant depuis ce putain de jour où tu es parti... Ce jour où tu nous as tous abandonné... Ce jour où cet enf de Voldemort t'as assassiné dans ce cimetière!

Chaque jour depuis, j'ai espéré que tu reviennes, j'allais tous les soirs dans la salle de bain des préfets et je pleurais... Et quand je n'avais plus de larmes je montais dans ma salle pour me coucher... Mes amis se rendaient bien compte que je n'allais pas bien, mais ils ne savaient quoi faire, je ne parlais presque plus, ne mangais presque plus... Jusqu'au jour où le Lord est mort, ce jour où je t'ai vengé! Le sourire m'est revenu... Un instant... Puis j'ai vu les corps... Certains de mes amis allongés au sol... Quel était donc le prix de cette guerre?? Souviens-toi, Cédric, souviens-toi que je t'aime!

_Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense_

_Mais nous étions ensemble_

_Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi_

_Souviens-toi, ensemble_

_nous l'avons franchi_

_Souviens-toi, ensemble_

_nous l'avons franchi_

_Souviens-toi, ensemble_

Cédric... je me souviens de tout... Chaque détail... Même de ce portoloin que ensemble nous avons pris...

Cédric... Moi Harry Potter, avant de m'en aller mettre sur ta tombe une rose... Je te dis « Merci »

Merci pour tous ces moments que tu m'as fait vivre, merci pour m'avoir aimé comme tu l'as fait...

Cédric... Je t'aime Cédric!

_Nous l'avons franchi..._

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous a plu

A vos commentaires :)

et merci de votre lecture!


End file.
